History of the Order of the Sword
Chapter I: Genesis August - October 2007 After leaving the Imperial Military Union after a conflict with the leadership a couple of months earlier, Lewenhaupt got in touch with another former leader of the Union, Ogodai, also known as Zadevski. Lewenhaupt and Zadevski decided they wanted their own alliance, and started working on somewhere in august. The Order was born, with Zadevski as the Grandmaster, supreme leader of the Order. During this first month, a lot of affairs we're discussed, even a possible treaty between the Order and an old friend, the Norden Verein. A treaty that was signed a couple of weeks later. But Lewenhaupt noticed a drastic change in Zadevski's mood. His enthousiasm for the Order had been replaced by bitternes and carelesness. Zadevski had hoped that the Order would grow explosively fast under his command, but with the first month nearing its end, little had been achieved and growth was slow. Even the arrival of another old Union friend, Wizzy, seemed pointless. Wizzy, a large and strong veteran, was active, ready and willing to start training and aiding the handful of recruits, he was brought in and instructed by Lewenhaupt. Early in September, Zadevski and Lewenhaupt had a discussion. Zadevski as Grandmaster decided that the Order would be disbanded and that all members would join another group. Zadevski's plan was to join this group, infiltrate it's government, and eventually - take over control. Lewenhaupt, who had been working dilligently on all affairs of the order, was dissappointed and angry with Zadevski. On one hand, he had built the order himself so it would be a shame to throw away all the work he had put into it, on the other, Zadevski had the right and power to make the decision to disband the Order. So, he waited and plotted. On the 15th of September, after the Unjust War had started, Zadevski decided that the time had come, disbanded the Order. Lewenhaupt, together with Wizzy, took control over the membership, and restarted the alliance. Effectively creating a second Order of the Sword with Lewenhaupt as Grandmaster. Lewenhaupt quickly notified the Norden Verein about the affair, and Zadevski was removed from their embassy. Zadevski, who was furious, demanded the destruction of the Order's home, and the disbanding of its forces. Lewenhaupt refused and declared Ogodai to be an enemy of the Order of the Sword. An Order that stands till this very day. As new leader of the Order, Lewenhaupt was immidiately thrown before the lions. War. As newest defacto member of the Hanseatic League, he promised the Norden Verein, even before he was grandmaster, that even though his force was small, the Order would fight on their side. A promise, as all promises made by the Order, must be kept in the name of honour and respect to the gods. As in the eyes, breaking a promise is the worst of crimes, worse than treason. The promise was kept, and the small army of the Order marched into battle alongside the strong Nordlanders. Enemies from the RnR and Goons were attacked, and fought in bloody battles. Lewenhaupt himself held his ground and took many lives. It was at this time that another great name in the history of the Order first appeared. Hormones. At the time of the War he was only a young and inexperienced member, recruited by Lewenhaupt only a week or two before the fighting started. Yet, during the war he grew from one of the eleven recruits, to becoming the right hand of the Grandmaster. After the war was declared a victory, Wizzy and Lewenhaupt began to send money to fix the damages of war. The financial program that was started here, a copy from Lewenhaupt's financial programs at IMU, would pave the way for OTS economic policies for the next 6 months. Chapter II: Purge & Pay October - December 2007 Chapter III: Grievances December 2007 - January 2008 During the course of December, maybe even as early as November, the Order of Sword began to look for a proper partner to merge with. The decision to investigate this option was made when it appeared that the Grandmaster and his government, were increaingly overworked. A larger government was needed, and a merge would ensure that. After a while, several possible partners came by, but one caught the attention. Organization of Confederate States: OCS. The leader of the group, GeneralJangles, appeared to be a reliable fellow, and the hearts of Lewenhaupt, Hormones, King Conan and Grasshopper were easily swayed. Terms were discussed and it was agreed that because of the superior organization of the Order, OCS would de facto merge into the Order of the Sword, receiving several government positions in exchange for their sacrifice. After all, OCS would effectively become a part of the Order of the Sword. Both parties agreed to this initial rough terms and all went well, until GeneralJangles announced he would absent for a couple of weeks. Negotations continued between the OTS government and the active OCS members. During these negotiations, and frequent visits to their base, OTS diplomats noticed that activity was low, and the support for the merge decreasing on the side of OCS. Eventually, when GeneralJangles returned from his travels early in January, the negotiations once again started. However, to Lewenhaupts surprise, much of what had been agreed on weeks ago, before GeneralJangles absence, had been ignored by OCS, and they brought a new set of terms to the table. Lewenhaupt and most of the government members were initially willing to discuss these terms, even though they we're completely the opposite the previous terms. OCS wished to change the name, to move to a new home, to receive more positions of power, and major charter changes. When the Council of the Order learned about these terms, a vote was held. Nine out of ten councilmembers voted against the merge. GeneralJangles was made aware of this situation, but continued to press for a merge, even trying to convince OTS members in private conversations. When later the assembly of OTS also voted against the merge, it was over for GeneralJangles. The public opinion of the Order was best described by Grand Magistrate King Conan: This is starting to sound like a "take-over" rather than a merge. I think it's acceptable to have some sort of mutal agreement, but this seems to be way swaying to their side. It just no loner feels like a merge. This opinion, of course, is only based on the fact that we offered the merge. If it was suggested by them, then they have the right to ask for what they're asking for, but that would be even more reason for us to decline. We are a well growing alliance with lots of promise (more than some other alliances I've been in) and although it would be great to have such a boost to our numbers, I don't want to change who we are to do so. After all, I was recruited by and joined OTS...NOT someone else!!! Bitter as he was, GeneralJangles tried to defame the Order by posting his List of Grievances against OTS, where he made false accusations, and distorted facts in an attempt to make it look OTS committed itself to a merge, but then abandoned OCS. The allies of the Order, and other friends quickly responded to the accusations. It didnt take long for justice and truth to pierce right through GeneralJangles his web of lies. Stuck in awkward position, GeneralJangles felt that it wouldnt take much for OTS to go to war, backed up sufficiently, while his own allies would let him be torn apart. Fortunately for GeneralJangles, the Order of the Sword, while prepared for an expected attack from OCS, did not wish to go to war. With the help of some mediators, a Non Agression Pact was signed between OCS and the Order, effectively removing all threats of war. Category:Order of the Sword Order of the Sword